In Another Life
by WritingBlock
Summary: Ever wonder what would've happened if Remus had lived next to the Evan's family instead of Severus? Well get ready to wander into a version of time where it DID happen!


_Write a story that makes the reader feel something. **Herbology Assignment #8**_

 _This is dedicated to Marvelgeek42! I hope you love it!_

 _ **Word Count:** 1,266 without A/N's_

* * *

"H-hello?"

A faint voice came from behind the two girls and they both spun around as one, grasping at the other in fear. Standing there, eyes downcast and hands wringing each other, is a boy with sandy blond hair and scars across his face. Lily sighed in relief, releasing her sister's arm and grinning widely.

"Hello there! I'm Lily, it's nice to meet you!" The red-haired girl stood proudly, one fist on her hip while the other was outstretched. Her eyes were closed with the strength of her grin and her hair fell in messy waves around her tiny shoulders. Seconds later a pale hand reached out and tugged on the other girl's hand. This one was taller than the other, her hair black like that of a raven's coat, and her eyes were narrowed as she glared at the boy.

"Lily! We don't know him!" She hissed, stepping up beside her sister and moving herself so she was slightly in front of the girl.

"But he looks harmless Petunia! I doubt that he's going to try and kill us." Lily huffed, crossing her arms and facing the other direction. A small giggle from the boy drew the gazes of both girls and Petunia found herself blushing when she met a golden gaze.

"I'm Remus Lupin. I just moved into the house across the street!" A small grin crossed the boys face and he stepped back, one hand motioning behind him.

"See! He's our new neighbor! We should befriend him Petunia!" Lily begged her sister, grabbing her arm and jumping up and down. Remus noted that her eyes were greener than the grass beneath their feet.

"I...alright! Just let go of my arm!" Petunia glared at the girl as she let go of her arm grinning. Dark brown eyes turned towards the boy and softened slightly. "Hello, I'm Petunia Evans."

Remus grinned at the older girl, reaching to shake her outstretched hand. "I'm Remus. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Evans."

"Petunia, please."

"Only if you call me Remus in return."

"Of course."

Lily grinned as her eyes darted back and forth between the two, fixing on the blushes and small smiles that were exchanged.

.oO0Oo.

Remus smiled as he stretched out underneath the tree. Petunia leaned against the trunk next to him as Lily climbed the branches above them. He had only lived in this new place for about a week and already he was feeling better about it than the last place they had lived. Every day since he had met the Evan's sisters, he had been outside under this tree with them. Lily would sometimes pull them into games of tag, Remus getting out of it due to his speed and ability to outrun the small redhead. Petunia would bring a book that she would be working in from school and when Lily would get bored of them, the two would sit under the shade of the tree and work on the problems together.

"Petunia, look!" Lily cried out, and both Remus and Petunia tilted their heads back to look at the young girl. She was holding her hand out, a small flower dancing along her palm. Petunia drew in a quick breath, her eyes growing wide as she turned to see how Remus reacted to this. His mouth was open, eyes wide as he stared, fixated on the flower that had just dived out of Lily's hand.

"Remus, I can ex-"

"You can do magic too!?"

Petunia's words were drowned out by Remus' exclamation and she felt her heart drop. She had thought that she had finally made a friend that was more hers than Lily's but it looked as if, once again, she was losing to her sister. The older girl stood up from her place in the shadow of the tree, blinking back tears as she turned her back and began walking back towards the house. For some reason she didn't understand, her chest was hurting. She knew that she hadn't hit it, but there was this throbbing heat that centered around the left side of her chest.

Petunia didn't like this feeling.

"Tuney!" Lily's voice came from behind her and instead of turning around to greet her sister, she rushed forward, fear and pain pouring into her limbs and allowing her to burst into a sprint that she otherwise would've been unable to produce. The cries of her sister faded into the background and she threw herself into the forest that surrounded the park.

Leaves crunched beneath her feet and tears blurred her vision. Distance passed by her in seconds, and before she knew it, she was so deep in the forest that she couldn't see the sun. Sharp pain spread through her ankle and she found herself tumbling down a hill. When she finally rolled to a stop, her head was pounding, her arms and legs were sore, and her ankle was screaming at her with pain.

.oO0Oo.

"Petunia!"

Remus ran through the forest after his best friend. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, and as he ran further and further, panic began to fuel his mind.

 _'I can find her for you pup.'_

A voice that he had been ignoring since the age of four pushed its way into his mind, and spoke. His hands tightened into fists as he ran.

 _'All you have to do...is let me in.'_

His eyes squeezed tight, and then Remus was picturing the pain that he saw in her eyes before Petunia ran off. Steeling himself, Remus let go of his iron control and opened his arms to the beast that plagued him.

Golden eyes flashed open, and Remus grinned. He could see everything, hear everything, and smell everything. The family of rabbits in a burrow ten yards away, the patch of blackberries by the river he could hear in the distance, and...Petunia.

If his nose was correct then the girl was just up ahead.

"Petunia!" Remus let his voice grow loud with her name, walking carefully towards the hill.

"Remus?!" Petunia's voice carried from the bottom of a steep hill, and with his improved vision, he could make out her prone form in the dead leaves below. "I think I broke my ankle!"

Heat flashed through Remus at her cry, and without thinking he rushed down the hill, crouching by her side as he took in the fact that she was still breathing. Surprise filtered through the worry, the fact that he was feeling possessive of her in that moment had come out of nowhere, before he pushed it aside.

"Are you alright? How long have you been down here? Why did you run off?"

"Well I'm at the bottom of the hill, covered in scrapes and bruises with a more than likely broken ankle...so do I look alright to you?" Petunia huffed, ignoring his other questions. She didn't want to admit the relief that had rushed through her when she heard his voice, the pleasure she felt that he had left Lily's side to come looking for her, the pleasure she felt that he was here, worrying about her.

"Petunia, you're hurt. Don't joke around."

The older girl frowned and turned to look at her best friend at the coldness in his voice. His head was bowed over her injured leg, his sandy colored bangs blocking his eyes from her view.

"Remus?"

* * *

 _ **I'm stopping it here, because this is going to be turned into a book! I got the idea of using this for my NaNoWriMo, and decided to go with it! So I'll see you on November the First for Chapter two! XD**_


End file.
